


Come home and celebrate

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, late birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: This is VERRRRY late and i forgot i made this fic for Amami birthday so heres my other fic for his birthday!





	Come home and celebrate

the two twins sit by the sofa, flicking every channel and found nothing to watch

"Nothing is on...Mama when is Papa coming home" your son whine abit, you walk up to them and sit with them "Im not sure but his sister want to celebrate his birthday"   
the twins groan and puff their cheeks, letting out a giggle "I know but they havent seen them in a while so we can celebrate his birthday when he comes home" you say, your daughter hug your arm "Can we skype him?" 

"Im not sure, let me grab my laptop for a second" 

Coming back with your laptop, setting it on your lap

Its loading

Now calling Amami  
Now calling   
Now calling

No response

The twins pout, looking at their hands  
You think and "I know why dont we bake him a cake"   
They lighten up and run to the kitchen 

Making the cake   
Soon the cake is done, so you store it for later when Amami returns, now its movie night  
Grab a bowl of popcorn while the two kids make a little fort

Then they grab a movie "Mommy can we daddys favorite movie?" (S/n) said, you nod "Uh Mama whats papa favorite disney movie" (d/n) looks at you 

"Its either Princess and the frog or High school musical or Sleeping beauty" 

"Maybe we can watch all three!" (S/n) grab the movie and put in Sleeping beauty, they walk up and movie night starts

The door open, he sees the movie ended   
"Movie night?" no response  
Walking around the fort and see you and his twins asleep with no blanket wrap around, the twins huddle around you for some warmth, Amami take his coat off  
Quickly and quietly grab a blanket, he felt a tug and see his son smiling at him, hugging his leg  
"We fell asleep and we made you cake" he whisper, Amami smile at him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

Heading back, quiety crawl in while his son sits on Amamis lap, turn his head around and rest his head on his chest, Amami wrapped the blanket around you three, lay his head on top of your head.

Happy birthday Amami Rantaro


End file.
